Unstable Reaction
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-A growing Bond. Johnny learns that Sage is Randall's son. T for language


**Hello! **

**Now some of you are probably wondering how Johnny would react when he learns that Sage is actually Randall's son. Well...you got your wish ;D**

**This takes place a month after the events of A growing Bond.**

**Yes, Johnny will be OOC. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

The news didn't hit him as hard as when he learned that his mother had passed. Johnny did tear up a bit. Now that his own father, who died in prison from natural causes, is gone. He has nothing left. Marcus... His body hasn't been found yet. They think some wild animals must've eaten him. But if they did then they would've taken the drivers as well. He heard a buzz and the gate opening.

Yep, it was time for supper. But he wasn't so hungry. Like always. He could hear the cart rolling down the empty hall, followed by a series of footsteps. The eerie squeaking of the wheels echoed off the walls as it was nearing his cell. Johnny's back was facing the cell entrance as he gazed into nothing.

"Heard what happened." the nurse said.

Johnny didn't respond.

"Hm." the nurse said as he rummaged through the cart, "Must have been quite the shock to learn that your father was sent to prison. Let alone, team up with and insane convict to kidnap two children."

Johnny smirked. "I could care less about those children." he replied in his scratchy voice.

The nurse was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "Do you know who's children they are?" he asked.

"No." Johnny replied, still gazing at the wall.

"Well...Dennis is Wazowski's child. Did you know that?"

"Why no." Johnny said, sounding slightly surprised, "I never knew Wazowski was married. Let alone have a child."

"Two, actually." the nurse corrected, "They're twins."

"Twins." Johnny whispered. Must be a nightmare raising a pair of twins, "What about the other one?"

"Sage?" the nurse said, "He's Randall's."

Johnny fell silent. So silent that if a pin were to drop it would've been heard. The nurse continued, "Apparently, he must've had some fun with that human friend of his and got her pregnant. Of course, you know who this human is. Am I correct?"

Johnny didn't reply. A chuckle was the only reply he got. A scratchy chuckle which soon grew into laughter. A dark, mad, laughter which echoed throughout the entire hall. Yet the nurse remained calm. Johnny, however, wasn't calm at all. Tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes as his laughter grew louder and harder.

"You find this funny?" the nurse asked.

Johnny's laugh was soon reduced to a broken whimper. Although it sounded odd thanks to the scratchyness of his voice. The nurse gripped the handle of the cart tightly. Eventually, Johnny did calm down and maintained his cool. He heard the cart slowly roll down the hall once more. He heard the gate open and close. Leaving him alone once more. A low, scratchy, growl rumbled in Johnny before he lashed at the wall, leaving deep claw marks in them.

"Randy..." he growled softly, panting. That lizard...that freaken lizard. Now he had a new obsession for him. He was no longer obsessed in making him love him again. No. He planned on making him _suffer_. He planned on making him suffer by making him watch the death of every single person he holds dearly. And why kill him after that? He had other plans in mind for him. He's going to make him regret ever impregnating that bitch.

Johnny turned around to receive his food. However, when he went to retrieve it, instead of the usual hospital food there was a note folded neatly. He picked up and unfolded the note, which read:

_I'll get you out of this soon._

_-M _

A small smile appeared on Johnny's lips and he folded the note gently.

...

The nurse made his way through the crowded halls, pushing the cart silently as he made his way back to the kitchen, having finished delivering all the food to the dangerous patients.

"Hey! New guy!" a doctor suddenly called.

"Yes?" the nurse replied, keeping his head low and not looking at the doctor.

"Try not to take too long delivering those meds, go it?" the doctor asked.

The nurse nodded before he silently continued. After dropping the cart off he immediately went over to the restroom used for nurses and doctors. After closing and locking the door behind him, the nurse approached the mirror. He removed the bandana he wore around his head, revealing a still fresh scar. He changed back to his original crimson color and snarled as he ran his fingers over the mark. This was defiantly permanent.

However, a squirm of guilt over came his icy heart. He didn't want to have to do that to Johnny. But he couldn't blow his cover right away. It would ruin everything he had planned during the weeks after his 'death'. Sighing, he placed the bandanna back on and changed back to the color he used for his disguise. But perhaps now Johnny would pay more attention to _him _instead of that other, damn, lizard.

**X.X**

**For those of you who are still confused, Johnny is no longer lusting for Randall. Okay, maybe a little. But not as bad as before. He has other plans for him. Meaning he's going to make him his 'pet'. And not the good kind o_o **

**Of course that won't happen. ^-^**

**But you can say that he's going to pay a little more attention to Marcus now. When he finds out that the nurse is actually Marcus that is. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night. ^-^**


End file.
